The Monster
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Tapi dibalik semua senyuman indah itu... mereka tetaplah sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak manusia yang lain... /chanbaek/ BL


Di umur lima tahun, Byun Baekhyun melihat seluruh keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menjerit, tidak merengek, tetap terdiam di sudut kamar, berdiri dengan pandangan datar melihat teriakan kakaknya, mendengar tangisan ibunya, merasakan cairan pekat merah berbau amis milik adiknya muncrat sampai mengotori pipi putihnya, bahkan saat sebuah kepala ayahnya tanpa tubuh yang berguling di depan kakinya, bocah kecil itu masih tetap berdiri di sana. Melihat pemandangan sadis itu dengan pandangan biasa tanpa rasa takut, tanpa rasa jijik atau sakit...

Park Chanyeol lahir dari pasangan psiokopat gila yang sangat sadis. Sejak lahir, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritan minta tolong dari korban-korban kekejaman orang tuanya, sudah terbiasa mencium bau amis di mana-mana tiap kali ibunya menghabisi korbannya sambil menggendong Chanyeol yang masih balita, sudah terbiasa memainkan bola mata kenyal berbau amis dari hasil pencongkelan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Chanyeol yang masih balita itu kadang hanya tertawa polos sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan atau kaki pucat tanpa adanya aliran darah dari tubuh yang sudah terpisah, yang diberikan ibunya padanya. Sampai tiba saatnya ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun, saat kedua orang tuanya terdesak dan terkepung oleh pasukan keamanan, Chanyeol yang pertama kalinya diberikan pisau lipat dari ayahnya, melakukan tugas pertamanya...

Mereka berdua, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, anak manusia yang lahir dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, namun mengalami kejadian yang serupa, kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka di depan mata dengan cara yang sadis. Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang berbeda dan tidak saling mengenal —belum.

Tak peduli dengan masa lalu kelam, mereka terlihat tumbuh dengan wajar seperti kebanyakan anak manusia yang lainnya di sekitar mereka. Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan senyuman mata imut di kalangan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya, menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah yang terkenal ramah meski jarang berbicara dengan sembarang orang kecuali memamerkan senyumannya. Di sisi lain, Park Chanyeol yang tumbuh dengan kepintarannya menjadi salah satu dokter ahli psikiater paling muda yang terkenal dengan senyuman menawannya...

Tapi dibalik semua senyuman indah itu... mereka tetaplah sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak manusia yang lain...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Sayaka Dini**

 _ **Present**_

 **THE MONSTER**

 **_o0o_**

 _ **Main Cast**_ **: Baekhyun & Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Di tengah sunyinya malam. Sepasang kaki berlari dengan cepat. Luhan, remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk terus berlari melewati jejeran pohon dalam kebun tersebut. Sementara lengan kanannya terasa sangat ngilu dengan darah yang terus merembes dari luka tusuk dibalik kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus dan cahaya bulan yang merambat di sela dedaunan pohon dengan suasana sunyi yang mencekam, tak membuat Luhan gentar. Satu-satu yang ia takuti saat ini ialah —sesekali Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was— namja mengerikan yang bisa saja menyusulnya kapan saja. Dia harus cepat.

Seluit sosok lain yang tiba-tiba nampak berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Luhan terhenti. Ia tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang muncul dihatinya saat melihat sosok itu adalah remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam yang begitu ia kenal. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ketakutan dan keputusasaan menjadi satu. Lidah yang kelu ia paksa bersuara meski terdengar bergetar di tiap hurufnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang begitu sulit ditebak. Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak, berucap "Aku…"

.

.

.

 _ **Lima hari sebelumnya.**_

" _Aku menyukai Luhan hyung."_

 _Gerakan bulpoin yang digenggam Chanyeol terhenti. Dokter psikiater muda itu menatap pasien yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada begitu datar._

" _Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan._

" _Aku menyukai Luhan hyung. Dan aku membenci Sehun," nada yang digunakan remaja mungil bersurai hitam itu tetap saja datar seperti sebelumnya._

 _Alis sang dokter psikiater berkerut heran. "Dan siapa Luhan dan Sehun yang kau maksud itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk. Melihat kedua tangan lentiknya yang saling memilin di atas meja sang dokter. "Luhan hyung adalah sunbaeku di sekolah. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik dan juga satu-satunya yang menganggapku normal selama ini."_

 _Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga menganggapmu normal, hm?"_

 _Ada kehangatan yang dirasakan Baekhyun dari genggaman tersebut. Baru enam bulan mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun sadar. Hanya dokter psikiater ini yang bisa memahaminya dan membuat ia tersenyum seperti ini. "Maksudku selain kau Chanyeol." Meski terpaut enam tahun lebih muda, Baekhyun lebih nyaman langsung menyebut namanya dan dokter itu pun tak keberatan dengan hal itu._

" _Lalu, kenapa kau membenci satunya lagi, siapa tadi namanya?"_

" _Sehun."_

" _Ya, Sehun. Siapa dia?"_

" _Kekasih Luhan."_

" _Oh, kau cemburu karena dia kekasih Luhan?" ada nada sinis yang keluar dari suara berat sang dokter._

" _Aku tidak cemburu."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku membencinya._ _Karena meskipun dia sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan, dia tetap saja menggodaku." Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun mencengkram Chanyeol, menyalurkan rasa bencinya yang begitu dalam. "Playboy menjijikkan," desisnya._

" _Baekhyunnie," suara lembut Chanyeol serta usapan pada telapak tangannya membuat amarah Baekhyun segera mereda. "Kau tenang saja..." Chanyeol menarik tangan lentik Baekhyun, mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Pipi Baekhyun merona. "Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu. Tentu saja selain aku," bisik dokter muda berambut merah tersebut._

 _Baekhyun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Hanya bisa merona malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum._

.

.

.

 _ **Dua minggu sebelumnya.**_

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ia duduk memeluk kedua lutut dan membekap mulutnya. Bersembunyi di dalam lemari kayu pakaian. Gelap. Tapi itu menurutnya lebih baik daripada ia keluar dan bertemu dengan psikopat sadis yang baru saja membunuh kedua orang tua di depan matanya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana tubuh ayahnya dimasukkan kedalam mesin cuci, dan bagaimana tubuh ibunya dimasukkan ke dalam oven pemanggang di bawah kompor. Bau darah segar menyebar di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Kyungsoo tak berhenti berdoa, terus berharap akan ada seseorang, siapa pun itu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari korban psikopat gila yang masih berada di rumahnya._

 _Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Satu-satunya indra yang bisa ia andalkan dari dalam lemari hanya pendengarannya. Dari langkah kaki di luar sana, Kyungsoo bisa menebak psikopat gila itu sedang menelusuri kamarnya, mencari dirinya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat. Air mata terus mengelir dengan isakan yang tertahan. Jangan sampai psikopat itu membuka pintu lemarinya._

 _Langkah kaki itu pun terdengar menjauh, menghilang setelah bunyi pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia selamat. Untuk saat ini._

 _BRAAK_

 _Pintu lemari terbuka dengan kasar. Pemuda mungil itu terperanjat, jantungnya seakan melompat keluar begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang, dengan gerakan patah-patah Kyungsoo mendongak. Menatap seringai kejam sang psikopat._

" _KE. TE. MU. KAU."_

" _AAAAAAAA!"_

 _..._

 _Ruang tamu yang tampak sangat berantakan dengan aliran dan genangan darah di mana-mana, serta bau amis yang mencekat indra penciuman itu, seolah sama sekali tak mengganggu Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan._

 _Ia menunduk. Tanpa rasa takut menatap datar sepasang mata yang bersinar kosong di bawahnya. Sepasang mata bulat dari sepotong kepala Kyungsoo tanpa tubuh yang baru saja berguling –seperti bola– dan berhenti diujung sandalnya._

.

.

.

 _ **Lima bulan sebelumnya.**_

" _AAAAAAAA!"_

 _Sepasang suami istri keluarga Do terperanjat mendengar teriakan histeris anak semata wayang mereka dari lantai dua. Segera keduanya berlari menaiki tangga, menghampiri kamar Do Kyungsoo._

" _Ada apa Kyung– Astaga!" Nyonya Do membekap mulutnya. Matanya melotot ketakutan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi tuan Do yang berdiri di sampingnya._

 _Baekhyun, keponakan mereka sedang memegang pisau dapur di tangan kanan. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada anak anjing yang perutnya terbelah dan bermandikan darah serta isi perut yang bergelantungan jatuh dari tubuh berbulu tersebut. Wajah dan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun ternodai darah. Tapi pemuda itu tampak tidak jijik sama sekali, ia hanya menoleh ke ambang pintu. Memandang paman dan bibinya dengan pandangan datar._

 _Kyungsoo terus menangisi kematian hewan peliharaan barunya._ _Nyonya Do hampir pingsan di tempatnya. Sementara tuan Do yang berusaha menanyakan alasan mengapa keponakannya itu melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Dengan polos remaja bersurai hitam itu menjawab,_

" _Aku suka bau darahnya..."_

 _Hari itu, tuan Do langsung membawa Baekhyun menemui klinik dokter psikiater terdekat._

" _Dokter Park, tolong sembuhkan keponakanku," pinta tuan Do pada dokter muda berambut merah pemilik klinik tersebut. Ia sempat meragukan dokter itu melihat dari warna rambutnya yang terlalu menyala. Namun saat sang dokter tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan warna rambut merah itu salah satu terapi yang bisa membuat pasiennya nyaman, keraguan itupun hilang._

" _Tentu saja, klinik ini dibuka untuk membantu siapa pun." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu tulus._

" _Ini keponakanku, namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Ah," mata Chanyeol bersinar. "Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, adik kecil?"_

 _Tuan Do terkejut, tak menyangka. Ia menatap keponakannya yang sedang membuang muka ke samping, menolak pandangan sang dokter psikiater dan terlihat begitu kesal. Tuan Do mengerjap bingung._

" _Kalian saling kenal, sejak kapan?"_

 _Sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di wajah tampan sang dokter muda. "Hanya pernah bertemu, di jalan."_

" _Pembohong," bisik Baekhyun tanpa ada yang menyadarinya._

.

.

.

Awalnya Luhan hanya sedang menyelidiki hilangnya Sehun selama lebih dari tiga hari. Mengikuti semua petunjuk yang ia temukan secara diam-diam, membawanya ke sebuah pondok rumah yang berada di atas bukit pinggir kota. Ia menemukan kekasihnya yang diikat di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan pondok itu, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang dibekap oleh lakban. Luhan menangis mengintip kondisi lemas kekasihnya dari lubang dinding kayu pondok tersebut.

Sehun tampak tak bernyawa namun masih bisa bernafas meski tersendat-sendat. Di kaki kursi yang ia duduki menggenang darahnya sendiri yang terus mengalir dari kedua tangan yang tak lagi memiliki kesepuluh jarinya. Entah dimana potongan-potongan jari tersebut. Rasa sakit saat seseorang memotong kesepuluh jarinya itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan sampai sekarang. Sehun memilih lebih baik segera mati namun psikopat gila itu tak kunjung membunuhnya.

Luhan yang ingin menyelematkan Sehun dengan cara mendobrak pintu pondok kecil tersebut malah kepergok oleh psikopat yang sudah kembali entah dari mana. Ia berhasil lolos, meski lengan kanannya robek karena goresan pisau yang digenggam sang psikopat.

Luhan berlari menuruni bukit. Melewati pepohonan di bawah cahaya bulan. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu Baekhyun di kaki bukit. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ketakutan dan keputusasaan menjadi satu. Lidah yang kelu ia paksa bersuara meski terdengar bergetar di tiap hurufnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang begitu sulit ditebak. Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak, berucap "Aku 'kan sudah bilang," suaranya terdengar begitu kecewa. "Jangan mencoba mencari tahu, hyung..."

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan Sehun, dia–" Luhan tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada noda darah di kedua tangan Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Baek, kau..." Luhan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar. Ketika Luhan sadar ada sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia terlambat.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi, dengan seringai kejam, berambut merah dan membawa sebuah pisau bedah. Psikopat gila itu mengapit leher Luhan dari belakang dengan tangan kiri, mengayunkan kedepan sebuah pisau dari tangan kanannya, lalu berbisik dengan suara bass-nya,

"KE. TE. MU. KAU."

JLEB!

Sebilah pisau bedah itu menusuk perut Luhan. Memutarnya. Seakan ingin meremas isi lambungnya. Darah segar Luhan muncrat keluar, menodai wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan pandangan yang mulai buram, Luhan dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mencium bau darahnya dengan ekspresi nikmat seperti sedang menyesap sebuah coklat panas.

"Aku sungguh menyukai bau darah," bisikan Baekhyun menjadi pengantar tidur bagi Luhan untuk selamanya.

Tubuh tanpa nyawa itu terjatuh di antara mereka. Menodai rerumputan di kaki bukit tersebut. Dokter muda berambut merah itu membuang pisau bedah di tangannya. Ia berjalan melangkahi mayat di bawahnya, mendekati pemuda mungil bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunie, mana hadiahku?"

Senyuman tulus Baekhyun berkembang. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol, menodainya dengan darah yang tertempel di tangan lentik tersebut. "Terimakasih Yeol." Ia berjinjit, mencium bibir sang kekasih, yang sekaligus berprofesi sebagai dokter psikiaternya...

...dan juga algojo yang selalu membawakan bau darah segar untuknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Enam bulan yang lalu**_

 _Baekhyun berjongkok di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Menatap kucing yang mengeong kecil, terbaring kesakitan setelah ditabrak lari oleh sebuah mobil. Tangan lentik Baekhyun terulur, mengusap sebentar kepala si kucing. Lalu merambat ke leher. Dengan pandangan yang tetap datar, tangan lentik itu mengerat, mencekik keras leher si kucing hingga bunyi patah tulang leher terdengar. Ngeongan kesakitan itu pun tak lagi terdengar._

" _Itu jelek sekali."_

 _Suara berat yang menyahut menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu mendongak, menatap pria tinggi berambut merah yang sedang membawa kantung belanjaan._

 _Ditatap dengan pandangan datar, Chanyeol malah tertawa. "Aku suka sinar matamu," ucapan ambigunya membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari hal yang kau lakukan itu, hm?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun._

 _Mata Baekhyun memandang uluran tangan itu, cukup lama tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menerimanya._

 _Chanyeol sudah ingin menarik tangannya lagi yang sempat terabaikan, sebelum akhirnya tangan lentik Baekhyun terangkat dan menyambut uluran telapak tangannya._

 _Genggaman tangan pertama yang dilakukan dua anak manusia itu, menjadi pertanda yang benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupan keduanya, juga kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka..._

 _Angin aneh pembawa firasat mulai berhembus sendiri di sekitar mereka._

 _Dalam waktu yang sama di ketiga tempat berbeda, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, dan Xi Luhan. Merasakan sebuah firasat yang sama. Ketiga namja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu saling mengusap tengkuk mereka yang merinding sendiri di tempat mereka masing-masing._

.

.

.

.

.

 **_o0o_**

 **THE MONSTER**

 **_o0o_**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Sayaka Dini~**_

 _ **[27 JUN 2016]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Eyyyyy... jadi siapa yang jawabannya benar dan siapa yang salah... hayooooo~ fanfic ini buatan saya lho...

Hehehehee... review?


End file.
